The Sadness Behind The Raven
by Simple Ril
Summary: After going through five years of hell, Lillaine Skyhaven had lost her faith in humanity, forcing herself to close the doors to her heart. Will she meet the person that will drag her out of her haunting nightmares? Will she be able to uncover the secret that her father left for her hidden within her own blood? OCXRivaille
1. The Star That Never Twinkled Again

**For those who clicked on this fic, even though you accidentally clicked on it or whatever, please give this a chance! I know a lot of people(including me, yes) are not quite fond of OC fanfictions, because they seem tohave Mary-sues or a perfect personality or both(i think they're the same thing wellscrewthat) Anyway! If you would made it to chapter four and still thinks that this doesn't suite your taste you could just press the x button on top, at least you gave it a chance! And I'll be ever so grateful. **

* * *

**-The Sadness Behind The Raven-**

~Chapter 1:_The star that never twinkled again~_

* * *

"No! Hey! Give it back!" Lillaine cried as she tried to snatch back the most precious thing she ever had. She was confronted by a local bully, having her body beaten ferociously by continuos punches. Patches of blue and purple were seen all over her body, even her rugged top and pants were stained with small visible dots of blood.

"_The Wings Of Freedom" her father always told her. One day, someday, she will truly find a place in the world. Someday, she'll grow up to be big and strong. Someday, she will be free. Carrying a backpack, she will venture the world outside these thick walls, exploring every inch of this mysterious universe she lives in. _

"_No! " Lillaine recalled her mother who snapped angrily at her, for desiring to enter the Scouting Legion which she admired the most. "But..." _

_*slap!_

_Young Lillaine cupped her right cheek in her pink palm, breathing in fast and shallow breaths to prevent the inevitable tears from trailing down her cheek. She gritted her teeth, hung her head down as she clenched her fists tightly._

_"Don't you think loosing your father and brother was enough?" _

_Lillaine lifted up her head and peered at her mother through those tearish violet irises of hers. A tsunami of guilt washed through her veins, silently choking her as she watched her loving mother break down in tears. In a flash she held her mother in her small arms, sobbing along in the same sadness that overflowed inside them. It was the most painful sorrow that you could ever endure- loosing your own family. _

"Nuh uh," the bully spat in the raven-haired girl's face and bolted out of the dark alleyway, leaving her beside the malodorous heap of trash, heavily bruised. It wasn't the first time that she was in this state. As a useless street rat, Lillaine stole from groceries, pharmacies and stalls in the dead of the night. If she was lucky, she would arrive home safely with the goods in her hands, carefully wrapped up in a white cloth and clutched tightly to her chest. On the unlucky side, she would always end up in bruises, sometimes even a few cracked ribs. She was small. She was weak. She couldn't fight. She had nothing to do but run.

Slowly lifting her self onto her feet without exerting any pressure on her wounds, she wobbled out of the alleyway. Turning a sharp left towards her home.

Pushing apart the already cracked mahogany door, she stepped inside the living room, grasping the medicine bottle that she hidden ever so perfectly in her hands.

"Mum, I'm home. I've brought you medicine."

Lillaine poured a cup of water and headed towards the bedroom. Despite the crumbling state of the old house, she had always made sure to keep everything spick and span. Mother hates filth. She sat by the feeble woman lying on the old bed, with only chest movement to proof that she's alive.

"Mother. Please don't leave me. Everybody has left me. First it's Father. Then it's Leonix. Now you're going to leave me too." Lillaine resisted her tears and opened her mother's mouth, feeding her the meds that she had stole. After ensuring that her mother took in the meds, she placed a kiss on the woman's forehead and retreated to her room.

_Dad. I'm sorry. Somebody stole the pendant you gave me. The last gift that you had ever given me. _

Lillaine cupped her palms together and sobbed silently. She was always alone. She had no friends. Now, she'll be loosing her last family.

"_Leonix! Come here!" Lillaine urged her baby brother to crawl, using a straw dummy as a 'bait'. The toddler cocked his head for a moment, but then kistening to his sister's words, crawling towards the dummy. "That's great Leon! Now here!" she carried the dummy away and placed it further from her brother, watching as the cute little brunet crawled towards the toy._

_"Oh my, look at them George," her mother paused from her chores and glanced lovingly at her children. _

_"Aye, little Leon has begun crawling ey? Lemme tinker a bit of something for our sweet little angels." Their father looked up from his paperwork. As busy as he is, he wouldn't miss a second to spend time with his family. To him, they were the blessing of God himself. "Lilly, com'ere a sec would ya?" _

_"Yes father! Aww, you got it Leonix! Now it's yours!" she patted her baby brother on the head and trotted to her father's side. _

_"Here ya go!" George placed a certain item in Lillaine's palms and closed them, causing her to raise an eyebrow. _

_"What is it father?" The item felt chilly, somekind of metal, she thought. Slowly, Lillaine lifted her fingers to reveal the gift. _

_It was a pendant, with black and white wings carved into the silver. In the back there was a pentagon, symbolising the freedom of mankind. _

_George gazed lovingly at her daughter and placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he shifted her even bangs. "This, Lilly, are The Wings of Freedom." he made a gesture and lifted his daughter's arms up high. "Someday, when father retires from his job, we'll go outside these walls. We'll go to the ocean!" he watched as Lillaine's violet eyes sparked with enthusiasm. "With you," he embraced her in his arms, "Mother and Leonix." _

_"It's a promise then father!" _

BUT. The day never came.

* * *

"George! We need to retreat! There are too many of them!"

"No! What about Alex? He's still alive, we need to save him!"

"We have to leave him! It's our only choice! Our wing has almost been wiped out! We need to go back!"

"No!" The raven-haired soldier with the winged cape hook himself onto the 15-meter class, cruelly slashing the chunk of flesh off the nape of the neck. He landed beside the soldier which was lying lifelessly in the pool of thick blood, battling his eyelids with a terribly severed skull.

"Alex, we have to go! Quick!"

"J-just leave me be...you still have your wife and your angels..."

"I won't!"

Without a second thought, George swung his injured comrade over his broad shoulder, firing his grappling hooks as fast as he can as he struggled to maintain his balance. "Mary's waiting for you. Don't close your eyes now!"

_Rrrrrraaaaaaarrwwggghhh!_

A small distance behind them, a 7-meter class was in view, running on its hideous legs as it aimed at its preys.

"Shit! Deviant!"

The soldier glanced around his surroundings. He had to end this, or the deviant will reach its comrades. It's too fast! I'll have to place Alex someplace safe, but how?

_Ah...there! _

George spotted a series of branches and leaves which clumped together, admist the trees, suitable to use as a restplace. He could swiftly place his comrade there, and settle the rampaging titan before anybody else gets hurt. He's their leader after all.

"Stay here until the reinforcements come." he placed the soldier gently down the soft leaves, drawing out his blades and engaged the deviant. George shoot a grapple onto a tree and pulled himself towards it, drawing the titan's attention. In a flash, he dodged the incoming hand as he shoot another grapple onto the canopy, spinned a few rounds before charging down at the titans nape.

SPLAT!

"Eh?"

The giant creature grabbed the soldier, successful in its attempt to crush his body.

"No..." he bloodily cut off the humongous hand that was engulfing him and fired another grapple behind the titan as he struggled to reserve his conciousness.

A lot of thoughts flew through his brain at once. His wife. His precious daughter and son. His comrades which he had failed to rescue. His life with them before they went on this suicidal expedition. Is this what one sees when they're about to end their life?

"Now...die!" with the last of his strength, he cut off the titans nape, falling beside it as the creature landed on the earth with a loud thud.

"Corrine...Lillaine...Leonix...may you three live on happily..." Those were his last words.

* * *

"Ah! The Scouting Legion is back! Come on! Let's go find your father!" Corrine urged her two children as she put away her apron.

What is this...feeling...

Lillaince clenched the pendant around her neck tightly, flinching at the sudden chill that went down her spine. "Yeah, coming!"

The mother entertwined the children's hands in hers, humming a peaceful tune as they trotted towards the crowd that gathered at the gate. Like always, Lillaine hopped onto a stack of boxes as it was easier to get a better view. Usually she would be estatic as The Scouting Legion retuned from their expeditions, but now, she wasn't in the slightest mood.

She focused her gaze at the gate as it was slowly lifted up. The head, Commander Irvin appeared as he trotted on his white stallion. He was followed by several soldiers who were stained in blood, covered in bandages, each and every one of them wore sullen expressions, hanging their head down in utter guilt.

Strange. Father used to be riding behind the commander, but where is he?

"Ummm...where's my husband?" Corrine stopped in the middle of the paveway. The commander's head hung low. His face was saturnine and glum, accompanied by the flash of guilt hidden in his tired blue eyes. Sensing that something's wrong, Lillaine jumped down from the boxes and clung onto her apalled mother. She held tight onto her brother as well, bracing herself for the worst.

"Bring in George."

_What? No!_

Lillaine quickly covered her hand over her brother's eyes, her mouth gaped open as she witnessed the barbarous scene before her. Her father's lower body has been completely crushed, his green cape and white uniform was now drenched in a deep maroon.

"I'm sorry. George Skyhaven has done a great deed for humanity. He has not died in vain." the commander spoke in a stern tone. "He sacrificed himself greatly for the sake of his comrades. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be standing here."

Lillaine couldn't resist the overwhelming emotions that flew through her and immediately broke down into tears. She took her brother in her arms and hugged him tightly, Leonix who has sensed the lamentable atmosphere around him, began breaking into soft whimpers as well.

"George..." Their mother caressed through his hair, staring blankly into the man's deceased eyes as she let her tears drip onto his corpse. "You said that we'll be together forever...do you remember?" she touched his cold face. "Don't worry...I'll be coming soon..."

The brown-haired woman collapsed in the middle of the crowd, with her two children crying loudly and shaking their fallen mother.

* * *

From that day onwards, their family was always silent. Everything they did, they showed no emotions on their features. Their family was parted, dreams were shattered. Even in the dead of the night, Lillaine heard her mother weep harshly as she peered through a crack in her bedroom wall.

Not long after, Corrine was dianogsed with a horrible illness. With nobody to take care of the two children, they did the most illegal act possible, stealing and selling drugs for money. It was the most unforgettable crime that Lillaine had ever commited, having seen Leonix die in front her own eyes as he was shot down by the raging drunk addict. Hurriedly she picked up her brother and dashed away, pressing a thick fabric on his chest to stop the intense blood flow. Her efforts was futile. With one last touch on his sister's tender cheeks, he exhaled his last breath, mouthing the words "Live On. Be happy" as he closed his eyelids forever.

* * *

Lillaine lifted her head up, her eyes red from all the crying as she recalled everything that happened through her five years of nightmare. She was seventeen by now, her flawless raven-black hair flooded down to her waistline. She rubbed the sweat formed beneath her sticky bangs and stood up, heading to her mom's bedroom to check on her again.

These five years were indeed, her worst ever nightmare. Karma has been behind her since she was born, slowly tearing her and her family members apart, leaving her to suffer alone on this world. There laid her mother, whom she had just tended a while ago, with a knife deeply plunged into her chest, blood staining the sheets, the bed, the floor, the air.

Lillaine Skyhaven dropped onto her knees, crouching lower and lower as if to become one with the stone cold floor.

"It's the titan's fault...It's all their fault..." she cursed white gritting her teeth in extreme rage and betrayal, clenched her fists tightly as screamed as loud as ever into the space.

"I WILL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM...I'LL BANISH THEM FROM THIS WORLD!"

from this second onwards, her objective that would change her life forever has been made-**entering** **The** **Scouting Legion.**

* * *

**Please review on what you think about this first chapter ;) Until next time!**


	2. The Fire Hidden Within

**Thanks for the favourites and follows! ;) It means a lot to me C:**

**As for my opinion...I write what I want to and I'll be sticking to it(no offense really) and I know my OC's name is quite weird O_o And I'm an Asian(a noob one) so I don't actually know that different races have different name styles o_o (sorry about that. I didn't really notice it in the anime or the manga). The thing is, when I pick names in games or anything, I just stare at the wall and poop! So every OC in my fic are named randomly o_o But I think it's too late to change it now. ;_; (I'm sorrryy)**

* * *

**The characters' ages, the age qualified for the training and some settings will be adjusted in my fic. Forgive me about that ;)**

***Got some reference from SnK Wiki in this chapter ;)**

***There's also another OC in my fic. ;)**

**Okay. I admit that I love Eren(not as much as Levi, but still a lot! He's too cute.) So...I must get him to be friends with my OC! :D (i hope you don't mind)**

* * *

**-The Sadness Behind The Raven-**

~Chapter 2: _The Fire Hidden Within_~

* * *

"Well?" the corporal of the Scouting Legion spoke sternly. The thumping of his boots audible in the tranquil atmosphere that surrounded him and the commander. Voices of their fallen comrade tensed the air. Humanity's strongest before Rivaille himself, George Skyhaven.

"Irvin." Rivaille clicked his tongue, obviously impatient waiting for his commander's answer. They knew the girl. They knew what happened to her. On that fateful day, the girl lost the most treasured thing called family. It was their fault.

"We're going to fulfill her wish." Irvin finally spoke up, eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the document on his desk.

_**Force of Choice: Scouting Legion**_

_**Name: Lillaine Skyhaven**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**District: Chlorba District**_

_**Principle of Entering the Scouting Legion:**_

_**I desire to venture outside these pathetic walls. I desire to banish every single titan out from this brutal world. And I WILL succeed.**_

It was written quite gracefully, despite messy splotters of ink here and there on the piece of yellow paper. The blond man placed his palms on his desk and let out a deep sigh, his ming began drifting away into thoughts of his own. _That girl, does she know the secret?_

"All right then." Rivaille said impassively. The man crossed him arms in front of his chest, breathing in deep breaths to calm himself down. That girl's heroic father, left a dark secret that nobody else knows. The answer will be found within the girl, but what is it?

"George, your daughter is all grown up now. May you bless her on her journey."

* * *

Lillaine walked around in her room, gently stroking the ribbon that she always wore on her head, violet irises staring blankly into the tensed up atmosphere. She let herself lean back against the cold stone wall, closed her eyes and let out a desperated sigh. _Why did you all leave me behind, but still insist on me to live?_

Out of the blue, she found her wet tears streaming down her pale cheeks, leaving behind a sticky trail. _No. I cannot cry now. I must be strong. Mother, father, Leonix, are you happy_? Lillaine hung her head low, forcing herself into a gentle smile. _Don't worry father, I'll venture out these walls, and fulfill our dream. When I come up to join you, I'll tell you all about my adventure._

She wiped away her tears and clutched the ribbon close to her chest, cherising that one last thing that had her family's smell on it. It smelled like white lilies, just one scent and you will feel all your worries fade away, leaving you in a bliss. She let out another sigh, a determinded one this time. Okay, her eyes fired up. There wasn't time for sadness or guilt to occupy her, what she need now, is strength. _Mother, just you wait and see._

Lillaine went outside her room, turned right and wrenched open the rusty doorknob. Her mother's room was clean, the chaos before had been thoroughly cleaned, leaving a spotless room with everything in their rightful places. She stepped in the familiar scented room, gently brushing her finger across her mother's bedsheets, and inhaled the soothing scent from the pillow. _I cleaned your room mother. If you ever wanted to come back, It'll be clean. Just like you've always wanted._ After a whirl of thoughts, Lillaine went back to her room and gathered her belongings. It was the day that newly signed up soldiers went for their training inside Wall Maria, and she wasn't going to be late.

Lillaine pulled on a simple violet T-shirt and a pair of black jeans, for those were the last perfect clothing that you she had. They were going to distribute uniforms anyway. Packing another plain white dress into her backpack, she headed towards her destination, throwing everything behind.

* * *

"104th Trainees Squad! Gather!" Keith Shadis, the Cheif Instructor yells at the top of his lungs, sending submission and fear to every trainee present. All of the trainees gathered on a wide, rock covered surfaced, each had their hands kept behind their backs as they listened attentively to their instructor.

"Leave your belongings in your dorms and put on your uniforms." Keith commanded, the frightening expression neaver leaving his wrinkled face.

"Be back here in fifteen minutes flat! Or you'll be kicked out of this shit." he commanded. Every trainee saluted and hastily gathered their belongings to their respective dorms, more than eager to start the training.

Lillaine glanced around for her dorm. "Dorm 24...Mikasa...Ackerman and...Sasha...Braus. Got it." She walked hurriedly to the dorm that she had been assigned to, literally blasting open the door and stepped inside.

"Trainee, the door didn't do anything to harm you." Lillaine found a raven-haired girl staring indifferently at her.

"So now we're roomates! Whoopie!" a red-head flung her hand over Lillaine's shoulder, making her flinch at the sudden contact. She blinked a few times to snap herself back into reality. Are these what friends are?

"Uhm...yeah. I guess." Lillaine said in a moderate tone. She never had friends before, and she was not sure of befriending them either. What if I get hurt again? A sudden flood of memories washed through her, making her head shake violently.

"Let's get ready. Lillaine, Sasha, your uniforms are on your beds, please change quickly." with that being said, she went into the bathroom to change. How did she know her name? Well, that makes her Mikasa then.

"If you don't mind Lillaine, lets change here, it'll be easier than fighting over a bathroom." the girl called Sasha stated, her grin never leaving her cheerful face. It made Lillaine felt relieved, that she would probably find comfort in her new friends. It sure was awhile that she'd seen people's smiles, and herself's too.

It was already quite a long time since she had really engaged into a conversation. Given that she didn't really had any friends at all._  
_

"It's fine by me. We'll just turn each other's backs." Lillaine responded, returning a faint smile to the ecstatic girl.

"Okay!"

The girls changed into their uniforms, secretly admiring how well made the clothing is. Lillaine glanced at herself in the mirror and turned side to side. A deep sigh escaped her lips. _Father, I'm a soldier now._

"Let's go." Mikasa emerged from the bathroom, carrying her own clothes in one hand.

* * *

The first session of their training was something called "Rite Of Passage" ritual which involves intimidating every trainee, attempting to ruin their self-image and inculcating the qualities required for a soldier through it. He goes around intimidating and frightening trainee after trainee asking them their names and place of origin.

Lillaine moved her pupils around to peer at the trainees around her. There was one trainee who had light orange hair. His name was Jean Krischtein if she heard it correctly.

"I would like pass the training and live in safety inside the inner walls." that was what he said. _Tch. Pathetic_. Lillaine thought. _What's the pupose of training if you just want to go hide yourself from danger? _Well, he received a headbutt from the instructor and crouched down in pain afterwards.

"Shingashina District! Armin Arlet!" another blond haired boy spoke up. "Sounds like an idiot! You'll be perfect as bait for the titans!" the instructor yelled in the boy's face before moving on to the next trainee.

Lillaine peered over to her left and saw Mikasa standing by a brunet with tanned skin and turquoise eyes. There was also a blonde girl standing with them, all wore serious and grave expressions. _They must've been through hell_. Lillaine resorted her gaze, inhaled a deep gush of air and exhaled from her nose. _I haven't seen a titan before though, maybe they saw it during the sudden breach of the Shiganshina District not long ago. But because of them...I lost my family. My precious family._

"You! Stop your daydreaming! Who are you?!" the cheif spat in Lillaine's face, who flinched a little as she was pulled back from her deep thoughts.

"Lillaine Skyhaven! From Chlorba District sir!" Lillaine yelled at the top of her lungs, careful not to burst her own throat.

"Why did you come here?"

Lillaine remained silent for a moment, her eyebrows furrowed and tensed up her nerves as she jerked up to look at her instructor. She could feel to overwhelming emotions and boiling anger rise up inside her, the determination shown visibly in her violet eyes. "I WANT TO BANISH ALL THE TITANS! I'LL ERASE THEM FROM THIS WORLD!"

The next second later, all eyes were upon her. Did she say it too loud? Lillaine gasped and closed her mouth, performing a quick salute. She looked up at the old man's eyes, suddenly flashed with an unreadable shine. "Then I pray for you to not become a titan's breakfast!" he scowled in your face, then moved on to the next.

Lillaine let out a relieved sigh and tucked her hands behind your back. Slowly, she guided her gaze to the brunet that stood beside Mikasa. To her suprise, he was staring at her well, passion burned in his turquoise eyes. Out of the blue, Lillaine caught herself staring at him and quickly jerked back, a faint pink crept over her features. _No. I shouldn't._

* * *

The next phase of the 104th Trainees Squad's training was the basic aptitude test, which involved swinging upright with ropes tied to their waists. If they failed at it, they would be sent back to the landfills. Lillaine watched as some of the others struggled to stay upright, while some succeeded effortlessly. She gasped as she saw Mikasa swinging easily, her admant expression still not leaving her beautiful face. After their round was over, Lillaine stepped forward and buckled the belt, slightly panicking as the belt was too big for her slim waist. Nevertheless, she calmed herself down, focusing on her current "Live or Dead" task.

Everybody watched as the girl who yelled with an outstanding voice being lifted up, her feet slowly lifted off the ground. _It's okay. I can do this_. Lillaine closed her eyes and tensed her muscles, opened them again and braced herself to remain upright.

Much to her suprise, she managed the mission easily, not even needing the help of her muscles. She let a small smile escaped her lips, exhaling a good amount of carbon dioxide. _Father, do you see this? I'm a qualified soldier, father!_

The chief instructor stood from afar, watching the raven-haired girl balance on the strings. _George, your daughter has succeeded._

The next five years of training went smoothly, with Lillaine graduating In 2nd place. Despite her rather cold behaviour, she managed to befriend the whole squad. Ever since the series of accidents on her family members, she begun to shut the doors to her heart, expressions were rarely shown on her pale face. Well, attenting the trainees squad changed her life, that was for sure. She had learned to chat with others, and showed more of her feelings on her face. Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlet, Skyle Lindstedt and Sasha Braus were her current best friends, as they eat and chat together most of the time. Eren would always ask Lillaine for special training sessions in which she would gladly cope with, and she was greatly satisfied with Eren's improvements everytime.

Lillaine excelled in most aspects, especially in using the manuever gear. She was able to perform various stunts, quite to the instructors amazement. However, whenever anybody asked her about it, she just said that she let her body go freestyle, in which nobody understands. She was not really good at close combat though, which she tries to improve it from Eren's training.

It was finally time for the graduation ceremony, where the whole trainees squad will officially become soldiers, and to serve for mankind. They will be given a choice, whether to enter the Military Police, The Scouting Legion or the Garrisons. Of course, only the top ten will be qualified to be in the Military Police. However, Lillaine had her mind set since she step foot onto this battleground.

_**1st Mikasa Ackerman**_

_**2nd Lillaine Skyhaven**_

_**3rd Reiner Brans**_

_**4th Bertholdt Fulbar**_

_**5th Annie Leonhardt**_

_**6th Eren Jaeger**_

_**7th Skyle Luiton**_

_**8th Sasha Braus**_

_**9th Jean Krischtein**_

_**10th Marco Bodt**_

"So, what do you pick Lil'?" Skyle asked, his luxurious green eyes met the violet's.

"I'm going to the Scouting Legion."

"What?"

Everybody stared at the girl who ranked 2nd in their squad, constant chattering and gasping were heard as they whispered to each other.

"Really Lil? You're joining the scouts? But..." Skyle clenched his fists tightly, a wave of worry crossed sharp features. He held her hands in his palms. "What if you get killed?"

"I won't." Lillaine responded impassively, her fingers reaching out to tick her blond friend's forehead, making him whine in pain. "I won't."

"So you're going the Scouting Legion too?" Eren emerged from the crowd, staring at Lillaine in disbelief.

"What do you mean by 'too'?" Lillaine raised up an eyebrow, earning nods from Eren, Mikasa and Armin in front of her.

"We are entering the Scouting Legion too. It has always been my dream." Eren placed a fist to his chest. Lillaine gave the teenager a reassuring smile. According to Mikasa, she heard all about the incidents that happened to Eren. He lost his family, and Lillaine was able to share the same pain with him. Their hatred against the titans were fatal, and nothing would change their hearts.

* * *

"...Those wish to enter the Scouting Legion may stay back."

Every trainee from the 104th Trainees Squad shivered and stammered in fear, a large portion of them turned on their heels and walked away. Everybody knows about the dangers and risks if you enter the Scouting Legion. You would be participating in grievous expeditions, and the next second later, you'll find yourself being split into half, devoured by some terrifying titan.

With almost everybody leaving the formerly crowded space, only 19 trainees remained. Each and every one of them wore sullen expressions, their eyes were wide with fear, somehow regretting their decision to stay back or they were just too fear-striken that they couldn't move their feet. Corporal Levi glanced over at the trainees who remained, staring impassively at each and every one of them, recognising their faces. His gaze fixed onto a certain girl with silky black hair down to her waistline. Her teeth gritted in fear, but her eyes shone with determination, and passion.

"Lillaine Skyhaven. So we meet at last."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the 5 year jump! ;_; It's just I couldn't find anything to write more and I wanted to get to the main story.I had a society meeting yesterday afternoon so I couldn't finish this chapter on time. Initially I planned to upload it yesterday :/ I had a shitload of homework so... :D Well, please review on what you think about this chapter! ^^ Some opinions will be great! Thanks for wha t h appe n for the tip! Until next time!**


	3. The Piece Of Silver

**I don't really think that that counts as a cliffhanger o_o. I'm sorry XD I'm glad that you all enjoyed the story so far ^^ So...Big big thanks to all of you! :DD**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews by** **_SeraphineHeartfilia(_**_o_O?_**_), Guest-san1( _**_Ooh thanks xD_**_ ), Guest-san2( _**_Thanks so much ^-^_**_ ), Guest-san3( _**_Imma girl! :D Grr...I'm jamming the keyboard now D: i'm jz kidding xDD ohh sorryyy but i don't :PP_**_ )_**

* * *

**-The Sadness Behind The Raven-**

~_Chapter 3: The Piece of Silver_~

* * *

Lillaine and the others rode on their horses as instructed by Commander Irvin, travelling in a huge group to their old HQ which was on the outskirts of Wall Rose. The trip was pretty fun actually, with Skyle's non-stop chatter and the other's dilly-dallies. Although, Lillaine received constant glares from the raven-haired man riding in front of her, due to unknown reasons. She knew this man. Even after 10 years, his face was still the same old nonchalant. He didn't seem to have aged at all, nor did his height increase.

"...and then I slashed it...Hey, Lil, are you listening?" Skyle poked Lillaine in the upper arm.

"I'm sorry Skyle, I just got a bit distracted."

"Distracted by what? By that funny tree over there?" Skyle pointed a finger towards the north-east direction, which Lillaine's eyes followed. There was indeed, a funny looking tree. It's bark was perfectly round and peach coloured, with two branches poking out of it...

"I don't think that's a tree.."

"Oh my god! A cute titan!" The red-head Squad Leader Hanji exclaimed as she trotted her horse over to the "tree", just keeping a few metres away. Out of curiosity, Lillaine followed her too, oblivious to the fact that she was moving in closer and closer...

"Rrrwaarrgghhh!" the titan's face emerged from behind the tree, its limbs obviously too thin to carry's its weight. It struggled to stand up, but then lost its balance, and landed onto the ground with a thud.

"What are you doing Lillaine? You'll be in grave danger!" Skyle grabbed Lillaine by her arm across his own horse, slightly tugging it for her to follow him.

"3-metre class, fat...cute!" Hanji cheered on her horse, making her chestnut mare neigh frantically. "Let's keep him! Pleaaseeee..."

"Are you an idiot Hanji? Look at it, its disgusting." Levi grunted, tugging slightly at the reins to halt his noir stallion. He peered over at the titan-fanatic, which wore a sullen look on her face.

"I thought it would make a good test subject, you know, why it's arms and legs are so tiny." She glanced at the struggling titan in curiosity. The 3-meter class was still failling its arms and legs, as if wanting to eat them.

Lillaine scowled in disgust. _This...is actually my first titan encounter. It's gross. _

_"_Can I kill it ma'am?" Lillaine found herself ask out of the blue. The next second, everybody had their heads turned around to face her.

"All fired up huh." The corporal trotted his horse and stood by Lillaine's, his eyes shone with a luminous glow. "Let me see your skills."

Lillaine jumped down from her horse and landed cat-like onto the luxurious grass. She pulled out her blades and sneaked quietly towards the helpless titan, who was busy napping at air.

Levi found Hanji who was about to suffer another emotional breakdown, grasped tightly around her shoulders to restrain her from interfering their show. "No...!"

"Hey!" Lillaine jumped high, avoiding the titan's huge mouth which was busy aiming for her feet. It was struggling, who knows if it wanted to stand up and make a run for it or just mindlessly trying to devour the human before it. Too late.

Lillaine slashed off the titan's head effortlessly, being sure to aim at the nape of the neck. Everybody watched in awe, a few gasps and whispers could be heard.

"Did you see how high she jumped?"

"She sliced off the titans head! It's whole head I said!"

"She looks scary for a moment right there..."

_Just like her father, with a lot much to learn. _Irvin thought in his head and faced the corporal, which responded with an acknowledging nod.

Lillaine looked at the dead creature beneath her. Its body was limp and pooled in blood, tiny arms and legs twitched a little and stopped. _I did it...I killed my first titan! _She smiled_. Father, did you see that? _

She plunged her blades back and boarded her horse. Skyle looked at her with wide eyes which were about to pop out of her sockets. Eren and Mikasa behind, were actually staring at her with amazed smiles on their faces.

"Don't get to cocky brat, that titan is immobilized, making it a hundred times easier to kill." Levi suddenly appeared beside Lillaine, his voice as hard as rock.

"Yes sir." Lillaine responded coolly, and thought of her corporal's statement as an indirect compliment.

"Come on Hanji. Stop your wailing."

"But it's so cute...Did you see it's eyes? It was like 'Hanji...help me!' "

"Nonsense." Levi turned around to face his commander. "Let's keep going."

The troop continued their journey for another half an hour before stopping by a stream. As titans were out of sight, they let their horses rest and graze for a while as the scouts filled up their canteens with a fresh new supply of water.

Lillaine was actually fascinated when she saw the stream. There were like streams of stars inside the small river as the sunlight shimmered down on it. Not to mention the gurgling sounds that came from it, it sounds like a peaceful baby.

"Hey Lillaine, what are you doing staring at the water? Admiring your own reflection?" Skyle grinned, but earned another flick to the forehead.

"I haven't seen streams before." Lillaine dipped a hand inside the cool flowing river. "The only big pool of water I've seen is a lake. The water doesn't move like this."

"Seriously? When I was little I used to play in rivers all the time!" he shot up a thumb, then retreated it again, a sullen look crept over his features. "With my friends."

Lillaine turned around to face her friend. "What happened to them?"

"They got...eaten." Skyle clenched his fists tightly. "They made time for me so I had enough time to run."

"I'm sorry." Lillaine placed a hand on Skyle's, oblivious to the shade of red on his cheeks. He chuckled and withdrew his hands, creating an awkward silence between the two of them. "It's okay."

"Hey, you two."

Lillaine and Skyle jerked up, spun around to meet an impassive looking corporal. The two immediately stood up ans saluted, a few beads of sweat trailed down their cheeks.

"Fill up your canteens quickly. Don't date in front of everybody."

A few snorts and chuckles were heard. The corporal intentionally emphasised the last few words. He raised up an eyebrow and stared at the two: Skyle was blushing; Lillaine doesn't seem to give a shit, her face was still adamant.

"Come on scouts, just a few more miles away." Commander Irvin got on his horse. After receiving a 'yes sir!' respond from the soldiers, he flapped the reins slightly and urged his horse to go forward.

* * *

The scouts arrived at the Scouting Legion's old HQ, which looked like a century old castle. Lillaine and the others gazed at it in awe while their superiors commanded them to slow down their horses. One of the leaders led the freshmen to the stables. Lillaine and her friends did as they were told, got down from their mounts then handed over their horses to the stableman.

Corporal Levi stood behind and waited for one of his squad members to open the front doubledoor. He got out a cloth from his pocket and wrapped it over his face, his eyes narrowed into a silt. An orange-haired girl stepped in front of them and opened the door, immediately greeted by clouds of dust.

"This hasn't been cleaned in years." Gunter spoke up.

"This is a serious matter. Start cleaning, now." The corporal loomed behind him, admitting a dark aura. Everybody was then ordered to clean in different sections of the castle, including the freshmen.

"Ugh. Dirt." Lillaine scowled. She wasn't that big of a clean freak, but when it comes to highly visible patches of dust and dirt, she'll be on pins and needles. With the spare rubber band that she kept in her breast pocket, she hooked up her long hair and tied it into a ponytail, then pulling up the gloves distributed.

"Hey Lillaine, you need help there?" Eren peeked over at the room that Lillaine was assigned to clean. It was actually a lot begrimed than the other rooms, making it a hell lot harder to dredge.

"Yeah, sure thing. There a clump of spiderwebs over there." Lillaine jittered at her own words. "Do you mind taking them down for me?"

"Of course." Eren use his broom and shoved it into the middle of the spiderweb and spun it, collecting the whole thing. "There, it's done!"

"Ew, take that away from me!" Lillaine put her palms in front of her face, refusing to watch the hair-raising scene before her.

Eren chuckled and scraped the web off the broom, then continued with his job sweeping the hallways. Lillaine was still busy scrubbing the blotch of dirt which doesn't seem to come off. She began to abrade the dirt, but her efforts were futile. Pouting silently, she dropped her cloth and attempted to exit the room, and bumped into a certain someone. The corporal.

"Where are you going Skyhaven?" Levi raised an eyebrow, but earned a glare from the other.

"Finding some dirt remover or whatever."

"Here, use this." Levi tossed a bottle into the girls hands. "Don't waste it."

"What is it?" Lillaine bobbed her head.

"It's a dirt remover idiot." with that said, the corporal walked into the room and glanced around. He spotted the large blotch of dirt on the wall where Lillaine previously tried to remove and squat down in front of it. He began opening another bottle of liquid and smeared it onto a piece of cloth, then wiped it onto the stain, thus completely removing it.

_Wow. He's not just an expert on killing titans, he's also an expert on cleaning as well. _

"There, this is how you do it." Levi grunted, then pack up his tools and proceeded to the door. "Oh, brat, come with me for a minute."

"For what corporal?"

"I didn't give you permission on questioning my orders." Levi walked as Lillaine tailed behind other scouts shot questioning glances towards her, which she responded with a few shrugs._ Is this about my father?_

The two arrived at a room which read "Corporal's Office". Levi pulled out a key from his breast pocket and put it into the socket, turning a few times until a 'click' sound was heard. Lillaine shuddered for a moment. _Why does he want to see me?_

"Come." Levi went in and sat on his chair, putting his arms on the arm rests. "Close the door."

Lillaine did as she was told, then stepped inside. The room was thoroughly cleaned, probably by the corporal himself. She advanced a few more steps then came to a halt, putting her hands behind her back.

"What is it, corporal?"

Levi shuffled something from inside his desk, much to Lillaine's curiosity. After a few seconds of searching, his movements stopped. He tilted his head upwards to look at the girl, then slowly raising his hand which was holding something quite familiar...

"My pendant!"

* * *

Hey guys, I'm sorry that this was short. My mom sorta nagged me about sitting at the computer for the whole day blah blah blah...So anyway, I hoped you still enjoyed it. Leave a review to tell me what you're thinking. ;) Goodbye!


	4. The Sudden Attack

**Finally an update for you guys! I'm so sorry it took so long ;_; So hey! I'm back so... :p**

**SuperMegaTeraGigaThanks to all those readers who reviewed/followed/favourited my fic! :DD It makes me ride my unicorn along the streets and trash apple trees. Lol wut?**

**Anyway, a (almost 4000 words long) new chapter! I hope you like this! :D**

* * *

**The Sadness Behind The Raven**

_~Chapter 4:_ _The Sudden Attack_~

* * *

"How did you get it?" Lillaine froze. "It's been stolen!"

"I have no idea." Levi stood up from his seat and walked towards the girl. He swung the pendant in front of Lillaine's eyes in a repeated motion, causing her to get a slight headache.

"What are you doing?" Lillaine recoiled a few steps and rubbed her eyes. She blinked and studied the pendant once more. It was indeed, her pendant that was stolen five years ago. Lillaine leaped and attempted to grab it, but only earned a snarl from the corporal as he raised the pendant up higher. She leaped again and again even though her efforts were quite futile for she was actually shorter than the man before her.

"Ugh, give it back!"

"No, unless you tell me why your father gave you this." Levi glared at her.

Lillaine pouted and gritted her teeth. "How should I know? He just gave it to me!" she felt the tears gushing up once again into her violet eyes. "He said that he will take me to the ocean...he promised..."

_So this little brat really doesn't know huh. _Levi returned the pendant back to the ravenette. "Don't lose it anymore." with that said he walked out of his office, leaving Lillaine alone.

She clutched the pendant to her chest, brushing her fingertips against the carvings ever so gingerly. _Why does he want to know why anyway?_

* * *

Evening befallen the lands, everybody was fatigued from all the cleaning and retreated to the cafeteria. Lillaine initially thought that it was going to be filled with simple snacks such as stale bread or stew solely meant to fill up tummies only, but it seemed that she was wrong. There was actually real rice and food, in which she haven't seen in donkey's years. Everybody was sitting at their tables, happily chatting with their comrades and chewing at their grub.

Lillaine grabbed her plate and a fair share of dinner, then plopped down beside Skyle and the others. Everyone seemed to have fixed their gaze on the ravenette, their eyes full with concern and anxiousness.

"Hey Lil, why did the corporal call you?" Eren stuffed a spoonful or stew into his mouth and chewed.

Lillaine stopped her spoon mid-way in the air and thought deeply. "He returned me an item which I lost five years ago." thousands of questions flew through her mind. A few of them were 'How did he get it?', 'What does he mean by why?'.

"Huh, that's strange Lil," Skyle tapped the end on his spoon on his chin. "Did you know him?"

"No, I don't." Lillaine replied coolly.

"Well, that makes it weirder. Be careful, Lil." Skyle put on a stern expression, which then earned a muffled laugh from Eren. He ignored the laughing male and raised both of his hands up high in a scaring position. "The rumours say that the corporal is dangeroouus..."

Silence engulfed the area as Skyle glanced around to see horrified faces around him. Confused. The sudden change in atmosphere, his heart began to leap as fast as a horse. Sweat started trailing from his cheeks as he spun around...catching a mere glimpse of the stoic corporal behind him.

"Well I will be honoured to let you try out my torture, Skyle Linsdedt."

"Ah, n-no sir! I was just kidding!" Skyle performed a quick salute and stood as straight as a needle, bracing himself for an impact. Lillaine beside him was still with her impassive tone, as she stared at the corporal in amusement. "Hmm, Skyle, he's just kidding."

"Oh? And how do you know that little lady?" Levi directed his gaze to the girl, his eyes filled with passion as he fired Lillaine a challenging glare. As if Lillaine will be scared by that look.

Lillaine resumed with her remaining dinner and finished them, careful not to leave any stains behind. She could feel the corporal's keen eyes following her every move, as she stood up with the dirty appliances and spun around once again to meet his gaze. He was clearly impatient by now, with a grimacing mouth hanging from his nonchalant face. The raven-haired man stood there with his arms crossed, still pending for an answer out of the girl.

"Because, this isn't something worth punishing about." was her answer.

"True." Levi accepted the short reply and averted his gaze from the girl, then proceeded to his room. Lillaine made a soft grunt and tilted her head up, only to witness a scene where everybody had their mouths agape. She raised an eyebrow in utter confusion, then walked away from the group to the sink where they drop off their plates. As she passed by the other tables, she vaguely noticed a faint figure which was hanging from outside the window. It was small, clearly not humane which caught her attention even more. As soon as she had the opportunity to assemble her gaze, the shadow was out of sight, placing a question mark inside her brain. _Was it my imagination?_

After a hand wave she retreated back to her assigned room and opened her diary. It was packed inside her bag five years ago when she started her path as a soldier, which she treasured it greatly. She recorded her whole life in her diary, so much that, the book seemed to have run out of space. Well, it doesn't matter, Lillaine thought. She could always steal some papers from the offices, just like how she did during their training years. "They don't suspect a thing. Heh."

She flipped open the pages of her diary, slowly scanning through her handwriting and previous experiences. Upon seeing the date marked 16 March 840, she felt tears swell up in her eyes, prickling her eyes and making her shut them tightly. Reluctantly, she tore off the page which recalled the bloody memory and tossed it into the paper bin at the corner of her room.

_"Life passes on, and we have to move along." _

"Stupid quotes in stupid books." Lillaine lifted her calligraphy pen. "And yet, so true."

* * *

_Sunny 26 May 845 Tuesday_

_Dear old diary,_

_I have no idea why I'm still stuck with this habit of writing even though It's something stupid. No matter, I'll record my thoughts about today._

_I got my pendant back from that man named Levi. A suppose he's father's friend, but what's up with all the glares and spooks I've been receiving? He asked me on why father got me the pendant. Like hell would I know._

_Also, we cleaned a shit ton of dirt today, I'm pretty satisfied. I even got a bottle of dirt-remover from the corporal. Sassy. I love it. I meant the bottle._

_Skyle almost got his bum kicked by the corporal. I bet he's grateful for me saving his ass._

_At last but not least, I saw something by the window. My eyes won't lie. _

_That's all for today. _

_-Lillaine_

* * *

She put down her pen and let out a exasperated sigh. She'll began a real military training session tomorrow, which may be hellish. She shuddered at the thought but felt determined at the same time, as the training will make her stronger. During their five year training they were all fascinating on how awesome her manuevering skills were, oblivious to the fact that she was actually doing secret training in the nights. There's nobody around, she would be able to concentrate solely on her mind and body. She did encounter a few dark shadows in the dark, but they pose no threat, so she didn't have to worry about them. _Maybe they were animals,_ she always thought of them like that.

Lillaine swung her legs up the thoroughly cleaned bed and sniffled out a yawn. She was just as exhausted as the other soldiers, after all that cleaning, who wouldn't? It was still light outside, but she didn't cared much, she was tired. Letting out one last yawn, Lillaine rolled up the covers and settled her head down onto the pillow, slowly letting her mind drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Hanji." Levi fired a glare at the red head. "You believe in spirits? Or not?"

Hanji seemed quite taken aback by the sudden question. She adjusted her glasses and rested her hands on her palms, then took a sip of her cooled coffee. "Maybe. Why?"

Petra, Erd, Gunther and Auruo were sitting together with them in the cafeteria, discussing about the recent discovery of Eren's powers. Petra raised up an eyebrow at their corporal's out-of-the-topic question, with the others doing the same. Eren was chained back in his room, which Mikasa and Armin detested greatly.

"Corporal, why do you have such a thought?" The peach-haired girl asked, not moving her gaze from Levi. It's true, it was bizarre that their stern corporal would believe something like that. Levi wasn't even suprised when his squad member enquired him of the thought. True that, he himself had the hypothesis about his mind playing tricks on him, and yet curiosity killed the cat. Maybe it was really just his imagination afterall, well he wasn't quite sure.

"Nevermind. It's nothing. Continue, Hanji." Levi spoke sternly and took another sip of his coffee. This ability was something unseen before. It was yet determined whether Eren Jaeger posed a threat to humanity, or as the opposite. The raven-haired man furrowed his eyebrows at the unbelievble thought. The power should be kept secret, or else Eren Jaeger will be brought to law, and worse, excecuted.

"_Hey you, why did you enter the Scouting Legion?" Levi leaned his back against the hard brick wall, with Irvin sitting by his side. It seems that Irvin had foresee this boy's future. After all, his brain was something abnormal._

_"To kill all the titans...to exterminate them from this world!" The brunet's turquoise vision lightened, ablazed with such intense hatred and passion. Levi's eyes flashed. It was a long time since he encountered somebody with such a goal, and that ignited the dampened fire inside him._

_"Oh. Interesting." Levi walked over and clenched the metal bars keeping Eren under custody. "I approve, of your decision to join us. But," he shook the bars vaguely, producing a metallic sound that caught the brat's attention. "If you make just one wrong step, I'll have your head sliced off."_

_That sure triggered a nerve inside the boy. Levi watched as the enthusiastic expression transformed into fright._

_"From now on you will be assigned to Levi's special operations squad. He will be in charge of you." _

"I witnessed Eren's wound steaming, just like the titans."

"So you took a blood sample from him?" Petra budged in.

"Yes, he was reluctant at first though, and frightened too."

"Tch. Stupid brat. So now what? He'll chant some crazy curse then he'll turn into a titan?"

"We still don't know if he could really turn. However...what if he's just like those who breached wall maria five years ago?"

Levi's eyebrows raised up. Irvin had concluded that the attack was caused by titans which have intelligence and were aware of their actions. Which means, there were humans inside controlling them.

"So he's a threat to humanity then."

"No, no i don't think so Levi." Hanji settled his head on the back of her palms. "Didn't you see that will? He's sided with us."

"Hm. Like hell would I know. But, nevermind, there's nothing I couldn't kill."

Hanji's eyes brightened and smiled. _Just as I thought, crazy titan fanatic. _Levi grimaced.

"We still don't know he can transform though," Hanji's eyebrows furrowed again. "He wasn't even aware of his powers."

"We'll see about that." Levi shifted his chair and gestured the others to hit the hay. He will have to talk to Irvin the first thing in the morning, about the fate that the boy will have to shoulder. If they really trained Eren enough, maybe, just maybe they will gain a soldier worth a million men.

But if something went terribly wrong, they are done for. Levi wasn't even sure that the boy was able to gain control over his own titan. It's a critical mission for them, and they will have to take the risk of training this titan boy.

* * *

"Wake up soldiers! Grab all your gear! Be prepared for attack!" Commander Irvin yelled at the top of his lungs, waking every single soldier in the headquarters. Adrenaline rushed through every soldier as they hastily put on their equipment, hearts throbbing wildly inside their chests. It was only six in the morning with everybody still half asleep. Soldiers bolted out of every room ans assembled outside the castle, their eyes wondering around the perimeter for sightings of the titans.

"Oh shit man...What should we do?" Skyle clenched his fist tightly and gritted his teeth. It wasn't just him who was feeling nervous. Every soldier was, and they weren't even prepared for an official attack. Whispers and heavy breathing could be heard from every corner. Lillaine herself was throbbing with fear, but at the same time curious.

"Listen to the commander. We'll just have to obey orders." Lillaine reassured her friend, not showing any tint of fear in her violets. She glanced around her surrounding and caught a glimpse of Eren with the corporal. Eren at the same time turned his head around, giving Lillaine a confused look. She found it peculiar for a second and went over to Mikasa for further enquiry. Upon hearing the fact, Mikasa's expression darkened, her teeth grained in fury. Armin quickly brushed off the topic and reassured her that he will explain everything after this expedition. Lillaine felt dumb for a moment but then turned her heels back to her line, awaiting the commander's quick orders.

"Soldiers, we'll have to return to Trost, and fast. Ride your horses at full speed, we need to get there in time."

All the soldiers rushed to the stables and got their horses ready. At the signal, everybody slapped the reins, waves of vexation and dread intensifying with every gallop. Lillaine held tightly onto the reins and urged it to go forward, her eyes trailed around to look at the faces of her comrades. Mikasa and Armin were sticking right behind the corporal, probably to watch over Eren. Skyle was right beside her, with beads of sweat trickling down his cheeks. He fired a worrying glance at the ravenette, which she returned with a faint smile. She had killed a titan yesterday, but that didn't prove that she'll succeed today. That particular titan was immobilized, and the other titans weren't. She had heard stories about her father's expeditions, which she then knew about titan classes. Normal ones were slow, seemingly had no intelligence whatsoever. On the other hand there were aberrants or deviants, which have unforeseen abilities that normally lead the soldiers to their downfall. In any way, they had to be extra careful, or they'll end up as titan grub.

Lillaine returned her gaze, gently leaning her body forwards for extra balance. No way she'll be dying on this mission, and plus one for her comrades. She rehearsed the moves she'd been practicing every single day in her mind, then let out a sigh. This battle will be victorious.

"Listen up soldiers, there is no time for me to explain our plan, so everybody will have to listen to my commands. You new soldiers will be divided into groups and join the other squads."

"Skyle, Reiner, Bertholdt!"

"Lillaine, Mikasa, Armin!"

"Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Christa!"

"Yes sir!" the soldiers responded.

"Every squad will be assigned to one lane and hold off any titans, while the Garrisons and Military Police evacuate the villagers." the commander continued admist the thundering hoof steps. "Am I clear?"

"Yes commander!" every soldier yelled and slapped their reins again, urging their horses to go forward. Lillaine glanced over at Skyle who was silently pouting for not being in the same group as her, and threw him a serious look. She understood the fear of losing comrades, and this was surely not happening today. Because this was the day,she'll begin her revenge.

* * *

"Lillaine, that seven-meter titan! Go!" Mikasa yelled and ran off towards other two titans to her right. Lillaine clenched her blades tightly, bracing herself for an attack. Her target was in front of her, roaming about searching for vulnerable preys to devour. She stood on the roof and bent her knees, ready to shoot her grappling hook and take down this monster before her. _It's fine, I've practised this for five years._

Lillaine took a step back a leapt, firing a hook to the opposite building. After she was beginning to get close to the titan, she fired another hook to her right, adjusting her body posture to prevent friction. She made a spin around the titan, creating a distraction. Her movements were agile and swift thus making her easy to dodge the titan's incoming grasp. The seven-meter class clearly wasn't satisfied by its current situation and tried to grab Lillaine by the cape, thankfully she dodged it as well. Lillaine sucked in a mouthful of breath and shot a hook behind the nearby clocktower and lounged herself up. This was made to increase her strength and impact intensity so that she'll make a clean cut. Slowly she began to fall. Aiming at the titan's nape, she spun her body speedily and slashed the flesh, successfully striking the titan's weak spot.

Lillaine fired another hook up to the roof and landed, watching as the titan succumbed to its downfall. It landed to the ground with a loud thud, steam began emitting from the back of its neck. Beads of sweat trailed down her cheeks, soaking her silk raven hair. She panted and kneeled down onto her knees, silently celebrating her first official kill.

"Lillaine! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Mikasa and Armin landed and ran towards her with concern. She tilted her head up and glanced at her two friends, then shook her head tiredly. "No, I'm not."

"That's great." Armin put a hand to his chest and sighed. "Anyway, this lane is cleared. We should head over to the next lane."

Mikasa took out her flare gun and pointed it towards the sky. Green smoke shot up as her pulled the trigger, creating a signal to the others. Armin patted Lillaine gently on the back and gave her a reassuring smile. "Let's go, we need to help the others."

Lillaine nodded and stood up, her legs still wobbly after the kill. Nevertheless, she had to move on. She followed the two as they manuevered to the next lane where Skyle and Bertholdt were at and stopped. Armin made a gesture and urged them to move on, telling Lillaine that they have control of their area. As the trio proceeded, more and more flares were fired as their assigned spots were cleared. Some of the soldiers joined them too, heading towards the other end of Trost.

"Hey Lil, how are you doing?" Skyle asked Lillaine while focusing on the road ahead.

"I'm fine."

"You know, it's strange don't you think?" Skyle's eyebrows furrowed. "The wall isn't even breached."

"Yeah, that's what I thought exactly." Armin spoke up, his mind going into thinking mode. "How on earth are titans spawning in a protected area?"

"Shit, Lillaine! To your left!"

Lillaine's heart skipped a beat and quickly spun her body around, only to be greeted with a deviant type titan. It was running fast, not like the other normal types. Hurriedly she fired her hook backwards, barely dodging the titan's mouth.

Tch. Annoying.

She felt anger boil up inside of her and tensed up her nerves, ready to strike her foe down. She analyzed the titan's movements and made her move, firing her hook towards the opposite wall. The titan seemed to understand her movements and reached a hand out, attempting to grab the wire.

"Lillaine no!" Skyle cut off the titan's limb and fired a hook towards the titans neck. Lillaine let out a gasp when he saw the other limb trying to reach out for her friend.

"Dodge!"

It was too late, the titan caught Skyle in his palm and stared at him greedily, its eyes fogged with bloodlust. Skyle struggled to break free from its grasp, but his efforts were quite futile. Lillaine stood there stunned as she watched the giant creature raised Skyle up to its mouth. Now, it's distracted. I could make my move!

Hastily Lillaine went behind the titan and fire her hook, charging herself towards the nape. She swung her blades behind her and spun, cutting off the chunk of flesh of its neck. As the titan began to fall, Skyle broke free of the monster's grasp, his eyes still wide with fear.

_*sound of signal flare in the distance_

"That's...a red flare..." Lillaine murmured while staring at the smoke in the sky. "Skyle we need to hurry, there's trouble."

The two breathe fast and shallow breaths, shooting their hooks towards the direction of the flare. It was from the east part of Trost, which Irvin had said that there will be the most titan sightings. The corporal's squad and Hanji's Squad were on that side of the district due to this factor, which Eren was as well.

"Say, is Eren alright?" Lillaine asked Skyle which had a look of guilt on his face.

"I don't know...let's go, and fast."

The two caught up with Mikasa and the others, which were standing on top of a high roof. Their eyes widened with disbelief as they glanced at the sight before them-blood party.

Lillaine scanned the area and saw the corporal taking down one of the titans in top speed, his body and jacket were smeared with thick blood. He was panting heavily and she could tell that his strength was depleting, which clearly wasn't a good sign. She spotted another two titans in the distance and swooped down to the rescue, without a second thought.

* * *

**I'm sorry readers but I'll have to stop here, I'm having my very important exam in three weeks so...god bless me. _ I won't be updating for awhile...(maybe :P) But I'll tell you dear readers something, your reviews means very much to me! I think I repeated this but nevermind :D Whenever I see reviews I have the urge to continue the story, and my mood turns up in a flash :D Thank you soo much for all your support :DD Until next time!**

**For those fabulous readers who managed to finish this chapter, remember to drop by a review! Please! Be it constructive critism, it'll still be great and help me out a lot! **

**Happy author=Fast updates!**

**Keep track of my progress on tumblr! **


End file.
